The invention relates to an apparatus for weighing hard gelatine capsules or the like as generically defined herein and as known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 44 19 488 A1. Above a weighing cell that has a weighing receptacle, the known weighing apparatus has a clamping wheel with recesses for the hard gelatine capsules. The hard gelatine capsules are pushed from a capsule delivery tube to between the recesses of the clamping wheel by means of a pusher. After a 90.degree. rotation about the horizontal pivot axis of the clamping wheel, the hard gelatine capsules are pushed out of the recess in the clamping wheel over onto the weighing receptacle by a lever that can be pivoted into the recess in the clamping wheel, so that they can be weighed. A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the engineering effort and expense for the clamping wheel is relatively high. Also, the hard gelatine capsules are mechanically stressed by being pushed into and out of the recess. If the apparatus is intended to handle hard gelatine capsules of a different size or diameter, it is also necessary that at least the recesses be replaced with others. Furthermore, the known clamping wheel can be used only for elastic capsules; it is not possible to transfer rigid tablets or the like. Finally, during transport in the clamping wheel, manipulation and external intervention are possible, since the hard gelatine capsules are virtually freely accessible in the direction of their insertion into the recesses.